


How to Deal with a Demon Problem

by SwordSlinger77



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Ghirahim is Ghirahim, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Legend is a badass, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The others are there but they don’t really do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordSlinger77/pseuds/SwordSlinger77
Summary: Ghirahim is his usual disturbing self, and Legend just isn’t in the mood to let him continue.





	How to Deal with a Demon Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a comment left on my main story, and this drabble just spawned itself in my mind. Was supposed to update Path of Heroes today instead of writing this, but oh well.

“Alright Sky, truth or dare?”

“...Truth.”

Hyrule pursed his lips in thought for a moment, before deciding on a question.

“What’s the most disturbing thing you’ve ever fought?”

Sky shook his head. “Ghirahim, easily.”

“Well don’t just leave us with that,” encouraged Hyrule. “Elaborate on this ‘Ghirahim’ creature.”

Sky sighed, leaning back.“Long story short, he was a demon lord.Or the spirit of the demon king’s sword. I’m honestly not sure. But basically he was an arrogant jerk who went the extra mile to be creepy and cruel.”

“What did he do?” Asked Wind, eyes wide.

“Well, he had this habit of teleporting and dancing around me as a taunt. And also this reptilian-like tongue he’d stick out at me before almost every battle. It was disgusting, really.What’s worse though, is he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.To the point of traveling through time, kidnapping Zelda, and sucking out her soul to resurrect his master the demon king.”

There was silence for a few moments.

“That’s...pretty messed up.” Legend commented.

Sky laughed humorlessly.“Yeah.Yeah it was.”

***

It was several months later, when the heroes found themselves in Sky’s Hyrule again, in a time before the defeat of the demon king. Sky had led them all through a massive, spider-filled temple, only to find a certain disturbing character waiting for them in the last room.

All nine Links watched in a mix of confusion and disgust as the pale humanoid form danced around sadistically, monologuing about his ‘master’ and how superior he was to them.

Abruptly, he teleported behind Wind, sticking his long tongue out and laughing as the boy screamed in surprise and disgust, then teleporting away again before the Phantom Sword could amputate his leg.

Legend’s expression went flat. His hand went to one of the pouches at his belt, fiddling around for a moment before producing a wad of fabric and two small rings. The other Links watched as he slid the rings on his fingers before unfolding the fabric - a light cape of some sort, which he clasped onto his shoulders. An instant later, he vanished into thin air.

Two seconds later, he reappeared in front of Ghirahim, and a solid **_*thwack*_** echoed through the room as he landed a solid punch to the demon lord’s surprised face. Before Ghirahim could recover, Legend’s hand was on the back of his neck, yanking his head down to smash it against the hero’s rising knee. 

Bloodied and stunned, Ghirahim stumbled back, gaping at Legend, who promptly stuck his tongue out at the demon, before cracking his knuckles. 

Muttering a curse on ‘every damned incarnation’ of Sky, the demon lord fled, teleporting away before Legend decided to throw another punch.

The pink-haired hero simply turned back to his eight companions, smirking as they stared at him with expressions of awe and astonishment.

“Well Sky, that ought to take care of your demon problem.If you ever see that jackass again, just tell him I said hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to those who like Ghirahim, but he just weirds me out, lol.


End file.
